


Cherish

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Ares' Daughter [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: Ares' Daughter Trilogy Part 3. Mortality is tougher than Ares expected, but there are perks, especially when Xena’s about.By Carly





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

Gabrielle turned, then smiled as Xena enveloped her with a hug.

“Missed you.”

“Me too.”

They’d promised to meet by the tavern in the small village that lay outside Xena’s – or Ares’, now – farm, after they’d completed some unfinished business in different parts of the known world. Gabrielle had expected – she wasn’t sure, but maybe something akin to happiness on Xena’s face, anyway.

“I dropped in on Eve, on the way back.” Gabrielle began, as they walked companionably inside the building. “She’s near finished her training, you know.” Then she frowned. “The new leader – I think you met her, Varia – is pretty young to be in charge, if you ask me. I don’t like to interfere, when she was given the right of caste by Marga, but . . .”

Xena laughed. “I remember some of the Amazons saying the same of you, don’t you? Judge her on her skill, not her years, Gabrielle.”

They sat down at a rough wooden bench after ordering a meal, facing one another. Gabrielle inclined her head.

“I take it things didn’t go as expected?”

Xena uttered a short laugh. “You could say that.”

“Back to his old tricks, already?” Gabrielle snorted. “And I had such hopes.”

“No – it wasn’t like that.” She sighed, then brightened. “And you?”

“Actually, it was pretty good.” Gabrielle admitted, and then her face split into a wide grin. “I think we might bump into one another, again, sometime –“

“Oh so that’s what they call it now?” Xena smirked, as the innkeeper handed them a plate each.

“Xena!”

“I wouldn’t know, anymore.” She looked up from her meal with a smile. “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

“No – odd.” Gabrielle frowned. “I thought he’d jump you as soon as you reached the front gate.”

“Gabrielle!” Then Xena laughed. “Yeah, me too I guess.”

Then she shook her head. “There was just one thing I hadn’t counted on.”

 

## *****

 

It’d been days since Ares had gone out hunting, but he didn’t care if he got hungry. His anger was enough to feed him for a while, even if he was mortal. Anger used to be his main choice of fare as god of War.

He got out his well-sharpened axe and started chopping the stacked logs of wood into even smaller pieces. Wasn’t fair. That was one thing he’d used to mock mortals with, the fact they had no control, that things weren’t fair. That was mortality! Now it was he it wasn’t so funny.

Man, she’d wanted him! She’d seen him as he was – no power, no tricks, just a man. And she’d wanted him, really, for the first time. Didn’t mean she loved him, of course, but he was prepared to wait for that. Well – wait a while, seeing he no longer had eternity.

_She stood there hopefully before him._

_As though he’d forgotten, he dipped in for a kiss, and melted into her, the length of her body pressed hard against his. After all this time . . ._

_He pushed her against the wall, and caught his fingers in her dark hair, pulling out her loose plaits, burying his face in its silky lengths. His heart was beating like crazy and he didn’t care. When he moved to look at her eyes, he saw she was as transfixed as he, her skin slick, her pulse quivering in her throat._

_“I’ll die like this.” He said._

_She laughed, the sound low in her throat. “Not yet –“_

_Then she grabbed his hair, pulled his face back to hers. But suddenly it frightened the hell out of him. He pulled back -_

He’d had to stop it. Had to tell her Zeus’ blasted rules – not that it was Zeus who’d thought them up, he was certain. Oh, no, it was Athena, he was quite sure.

The sound of barking alerted him, and he laid down his axe and turned to the gate. The little pup had become not a bad watchdog, and a far better companion than Strife had ever been.

“What’s up, Horace?” He called, as the little animal pelted towards him excitedly. He scratched the dog’s muzzle, and looked up. There she was.

When he saw her, he was prepared to forget everything to be with her. But it was obvious she wasn’t taking rejection lightly. Worst of all, she was accompanied by the little blonde, who she’d managed to ditch a week ago.

“Hey.”

Xena dismounted, and unlatched the gate.

“Listen, we’re headed out to Eve’s camp, she’s finishing up in a few days. You’re welcome to travel with us.”

Ares looked over at Gabrielle.

“And what do you think about that, Blondie?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Xena’s promised to keep you from torturing me. Of course, I can’t make any assurances regarding your safety–“ Gabrielle replied smoothly.

He laughed, and brushed a hand through his hair. Truth was, he was bored. Truth was, he just wanted to be around her – and maybe it meant he wouldn’t have to cook for a while.

“Sure, I’ll come along. Let me get my stuff.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as he moved towards the house. “Like he’s doing us a favour.” She muttered. ”Man, if only you’d been able to pay him back!”

“Would that’ve covered you as well?” Xena replied sweetly.

“Well, with your reputation, I would’ve thought so.” Gabrielle shot back, and they laughed.

Ares returned to hear the pair of them in laughter. Great. What had he done now? He wondered whether this was such a good idea after all, but, as he saddled up his roan stallion, he realised he didn’t have a choice.

He led out the horse – which he’d managed to trade for his best boots, with a dagger thrown in – and mounted, picking up Horace and sitting him on the back.

“You're not bringing the dog?” Gabrielle asked incredulously.

“He’s sensitive about his pup, Gabrielle.” Xena mentioned in an arch tone. “Don’t tease him about it.”

Great. The great god of war was to be the butt of the two women’s jokes all the way to the Amazon Lands. This is what love had led him to. Sighing, he left Horace – he’d make out all right with the over-friendly neighbour lady – and he’d be gone just a few weeks.

Then he groaned, remember how uncomfortable mortal journeys were. Tartarus had to be a dream after this.

 

###  **Chapter One**

Xena was woken by the bright moonlight as it came out from behind a cloud.

It was strange to see the two of them lying there beside her, sleeping peacefully. Nice, too, after their bickering all day long. While some might have seen their obvious jealousy as rather flattering, Xena found it exhausting and embarrassing. She vowed that whenever Gabrielle planned to visit Beowulf, she was going to be conveniently out of town.

It was so unnecessary, too. It wasn’t as though she could ever stop loving Gabrielle – she was her soulmate. And it wasn’t as though Gabrielle could stop her from – well, noticing Ares. That was probably a physical impossibility.

Grinning ruefully, she got up and stirred the embers of the fire into life, remembering the shock she’d felt when Ares had pushed her away.

_“Xena – I can’t do this.”_

_She’d stared at him, her eyes widened._

_“What, after all this time, you don’t want –“_

_“I want, believe you me.” He assured her, his voice hoarse. He’d sat down on the edge of the bed, and then pulled her down next to him, threading his fingers through her own._

_“Zeus has a sense of humour, it seems.” He began, not allowing himself to look at her. “He’s refused any of the gods – including Aphrodite – permission to restore my godhood through ambrosia. Instead, he says he’ll do it himself – in a year – with one proviso.”_

_“That you don’t sleep with a mortal woman.” Xena finished. “Who thought that one up, Athena?” She added scornfully. “Sore loser.”_

_“Mmm.”_

_There was a silence between them. “So – we have to wait – till I get back my godhood.”_

_Then he’d turned to her with the familiar look of mischief in his eyes. “Probably be better then, anyhow.”_

_“Yeah, but I mightn’t be in the mood any more.” Xena had told him._

Truth was, she’d probably be in the mood forever. But she wasn’t sure she wanted the god. It was the man she was interested in.

Suddenly a noise alerted her. She moved over to Gabrielle, waking her with their old signal – then moved to shake Ares. He grabbed her wrist before he opened his eyes, then got up in a swift single movement.

“We’ve got company.” Xena growled, donning her leathers at speed. “Lots of ‘em.”

Ares doused the fire, then drew his sword, swinging it in front of him.

“Oh, and Ares?” Gabrielle mentioned, as she pulled on her boots. “Remember that if someone sticks one of those swords into you, you can actually die.”

“One of which swords?”

That became apparent, as five heavily armed men leapt out from the right.

“Great – slavers.” Xena muttered, as she drew her sword. “No, I’m not psychic – I unfortunately left this lot alive to ponder their ways a week ago.”

“Obviously been thinking hard.” Ares returned sarcastically, before leaping into the fray. Xena, as usual, distracted as many of the soldiers as possible with her sudden moves, and unexpected leaps, while Gabrielle gently dispatched them individually with a jab from the handle of her sais, or, if called upon, slicing the twin blades across a throat. The pair were so used to fighting side by side, so attuned to one another’s moves, that they forgot there was a third to watch out for.

“Hey!”

Ares was down on the ground, his sword knocked out of his hand, a blade at his throat.

“A move and he gets it.” The slaver hissed.

Xena and Gabrielle gave one another a quick look – then the sais and the sword fell. Xena gave a piercing double whistle, and Argo kicked at the slaver who’d been holding him, and bucking, headed off into the woods, whinnying encouragement to the other horses.

“What – don’t give in, what are you doing?” Ares shouted.

“Remember the death thing?” Gabrielle told him helpfully, as her wrists were tied together. “We try to avoid it.”

*****

“Stuck on a ship again!” Gabrielle moaned. “Why does this always seem to be my fate?”

“Oh well – it could’ve been worse.” Xena shrugged. “I mean – you could’ve got captured by some ancient obscure tribe that practiced cannibalism; then I’d have to go in, kill the lot of them and be guilty of genocide.”

Gabrielle stared. “You’re right, it could’ve been worse. You might have been a bard!”

“Anyway, my sea-sickness cure should really come in handy, considering what they’re likely to feed us –“ Xena pointed out, “and no, while you might rather starve, I think Eve would prefer that we all turn up alive and well someday.”

They were chained along the centre of a large ship – they, and a fair cargo of other slaves. Their ankles were weighted down with metal balls, and their arms tied behind them, though Xena was able to inch over and locate the pressure point on Gabrielle’s wrist which would ease her feelings of illness.

“Believe me,” Xena told her earnestly, “this is as much for me as for you – considering I’m chained close enough to be a target.”

Gabrielle managed a grin, and then craned around. “Do you see Ares?”

“Yes – he’s with the other men, right down the other end.” Xena frowned. “I _really_ hope this boat doesn’t sink or we’re in trouble.”

“We’re already been in one shipwreck, what are the chances –“ Gabrielle began, then stopped. “Let’s change the subject.” She turned to her neighbour on her right.

“Do you know where we’re headed?”

“Oh, yes.” And the young woman laughed bitterly. “Same place my brother, my sister and most of the other young people in my village have gone in the last few years. Gurkhan’s palace. Slavery there is worse than death – so I’m praying for a shipwreck.”

“Hmm – hey, try praying to Ares, why don’t you?” Gabrielle suggested innocently. “Apparently he’s taken over the shipwreck side of Poseidon’s duties.”

Xena nudged her, but bit back a grin. A lot of prayers would be going unheard, though as Athena had taken over war on Ares’ behalf, she was probably getting a double load.

It took a fortnight to reach the rocky isle on which Gurkhan’s palace was located. The slaves were weakened and exhausted by the time the journey was completed, and although Xena and Gabrielle had been able to keep one another’s spirits high, they were worried about Ares. After all, it had been because of him they’d been captured in the first place – and that had to hurt a man’s pride.

The slaves were taken to the cavernous recesses below the enormous palace, and were led onto the floor of a large darkened room, around which tiers of seats were built. Sitting up there, staring, were well-dressed nobles and officials, peering, talking, laughing and pointing.

“There must be hundred of slaves here!” Gabrielle exclaimed, looking around. “Wonder what they all do?”

“Guess we’ll soon find out –“ Xena pointed out prosaically. ”But they’ve only chosen the strong and young, so I’m supposing we’re not food for lions.”

“No –“ Gabrielle began doubtfully, when a loud bellow echoed through the room. “You were saying?”

Screams were followed by a mass exodus of bodies, as they ran from the terrible sound which was coming closer and closer.

“Stay your ground, Gabrielle, and follow me.” Xena warned her, looking around. “There he is!”

She grabbed Ares’ shoulder, and pulled him to her. “This way!” She called urgently, leading the pair towards the sound of hooves and the repeated bellowing. The slaves were now huddled into the opposite corner, so that the trio were the only left remaining within the centre of the arena.

Suddenly the most enormous bull the three had ever seen ran out into the room, his horns tipped with silver, his hooves with bronze. He lowered his head and charged at them, as the room stilled to a hush.

Crying her ululation, Xena ran towards the beast and flipped over its back, as its horns came within an inch of her flesh.

Stopping, the animal turned, scoring the dusty ground with a hoof. Then it turned, and charged once more. This time Gabrielle leapt over the animal, her hands touching its monstrous back, and landed lightly on her feet beside Xena.

Angered, the animal turned again, and Ares jumped onto the beast’s back, clinging on while it turned around and bucked, trying to rid itself of its unwanted cargo.

“Hey, this is nothing – I’ve joyridden Pegasus!” Ares shouted out, jabbing a fist into the air. “Yee-ha!”

The bull obviously knew when it was beaten, and started with a run towards the entrance. At the last minute, Ares flipped off, and the three stood together, breathing hard, but grinning. The nobility surrounding them stood and cheered.

“Kinda needed a work-out after those weeks on the ship.” Xena sighed happily.

“Well, it’s one way to get noticed.” Gabrielle agreed.

“And that’s what we want?” Ares questioned, as uniformed guards surrounded them.

 

###  **Chapter Two**

 

They were blindfolded, and taken on a roundabout journey through the labyrinth like passages of the palace. Xena counted the steps carefully, calculating their height, as they were taken up and down, and the general direction they were headed. Ares wondered meditatively if life with the two women was always so colourful, while Gabrielle attempted to engage the guards in polite conversation.

“Brr! Why is it always so damp inside a palace? I mean, all the palaces I’ve been to – as a guest of course – have been decidedly on the chilly side.”

Silence.

“Then again, we are pretty close to the sea here, aren’t we? Different from Queen Diana’s castle, which we frequently visit.”

Silence.

“Nice bull you’ve got there.”

“Certainly is a lot of bull round here.” Ares muttered, and got a fist in his face for his wit. “Ow!”

Suddenly and unceremoniously they were pushed onto their knees, before having their blindfolds removed. Blinking, they looked around at the sumptuously furnished room, where a rather nondescript looking man perched on an over-stuffed chair.

“The sacred bull has chosen you.”

“Huh?”

The man repeated it, a little louder.

“Oh, I heard.” Gabrielle smiled. “What I meant was, what exactly do _you_ mean?”

Xena rolled her eyes.

“You have been chosen to take part in a fight to the death, in order to honour the sacred goddess Demeter.”

Xena and Gabrielle managed to pull Ares down.

“Fighting will also serve as our entertainment.” The man went on. “If you survive, you may be chosen to join our harem.” He frowned. “Well, except for you.”

“Thanks.” Ares muttered, relieved.

“You may be sacrificed on the altar on Demeter’s feast day.”

Xena and Gabrielle kept a firm hold on Ares, despite his struggle.

The man had been speaking in a strange monotone, staring over their heads, but now he rose and looked at them steadily.

“You see, we need your blood. Without it, our nothing can grow. It is our curse, and you are our blessing.”

Xena rolled her eyes again, then noticed a transfixed expression on Ares’ face – recognition.

When the three were dragged back to a holding cell, Xena turned on Ares.

“Are you telling me Demeter put a curse on these people?”

Gabrielle gasped. “What, he was speaking the truth?”

“Yup.” Ares grunted, then held up his hands. “Hey, I thought it was only a rumour myself. But apparently this was the island from which Hades took off with Persephone, way back. Demeter wasn’t too happy with the locals for not interfering.”

“And so they’ve had to kill one of their own sons or daughters each year in recompense?” Gabrielle turned a furious expression upon Ares. “That’s some rumour!”

“But of course, it’s a lot easier to get the required bodies off-shore.” Xena went on slowly. “Well, we’ve obviously got to put a stop to this. How well do you know Demeter?”

“Whoah, slow down. I’m not too popular with any of them, remember?” Ares argued.

“What, ‘cause you sided with Dahak against the whole lot of them? Or –“ Gabrielle began furiously. Xena laid a gentle hand on her friend, knowing how that area of the past still pained her.

“Calm down, both of you.” She moved across to the door, watching for guards. “I think we’d better find out the exact nature of this curse before we start thinking of ways to break it. What can you remember about all this, Ares?”

Ares sighed, and paced the small cell restlessly. “Something about virgin blood on virgin soil, that’s all.”

Gabrielle snorted, but Xena threw her a warning look before a comment rose to her lips.

“Look, I can’t remember that much, but maybe the people here can. After all, it’s their story.”

Xena nodded, a look of respect coming to her eyes. “That’s not a bad idea.” She stuck her head out through the bars of the cell, and saw a young man on guard up the end of the corridor. “Hey – we’ve got a last request up here!”

“Er – there’s a bucket in the corner –“ The guard began, before Xena indicated that wasn’t what she meant.

“Listen, we’re about to die for one of your gods, so we’d like to know a little about her – and this festival of yours. Care to enlighten us?”

The guard’s face brightened. “Actually, I write poetry in my spare time. I’ve even worked on an epic based around the story, if you’d like to hear . . . “

Xena pulled Gabrielle and thrust her towards the bars. “Here’s your audience – the well known battling bard of Potidea.” Ares coughed, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Oh – I’d love to hear your story.” Gabrielle said sweetly, standing on Ares’ foot.

 

“Once upon a happy day

Just as all the poets say

Where a pretty young girl lay

Surrounded by fresh-cut hay

In the merry month of May . . .”

 

It went on. It went on for a very long time. They ended up sitting back against the mouldy walls of the cell, Ares actually banging his head against the stones once or twice, hoping to knock himself out. There was a great deal of detail, and not so much of rhythm in the epic poem. Xena pitied Gabrielle most of all; as a poet, she would find it more shudderingly boring than the others. She seemed to be wearing an expression of acute pain. Xena found herself drifting towards sleep, and even leaning her head towards Ares’ comfortable-looking shoulder.

 

“Tasted the blood of your virginity

Broken bread, broken faith –

Neither brother nor lover.”

 

Xena sat up.

“What?”

The guard looked rather proud. “That’s a direct quote, actually.” He admitted. “Apparently, Demeter suggested that the curse could only be broken by one who had tasted the blood of virginity without actually being a lover . . .” He smirked. “It’s a poetic way of saying no one could ever break it.”

The fact that the saying hadn’t been couched in the young poet’s execrable rhymes had allowed it to stand out from the mesmerising whole. Xena leaned forward.

“Please, go on.” She smiled widely. “This is fascinating.”

Gabrielle yawned. “Oh, yes, I have to know what happens next.”

The guard looked abashed. “Well, I haven’t done any more, but basically, his blood – this neither brother nor lover – on the altar can break the curse.” Then he frowned. “Freely shed, I think that was the other part.”

Xena stood up. “All right, go call your boss. We can break the curse.” She turned to Ares. “You’ve come in handy after all, Ares. Feel good?”

He stretched and yawned. “What, glad I fought you off the other day? Ecstatic.”

Xena bridled at that. “Fought me – what are you talking about? I was doing you a favour. If you didn’t want to accept it, well –“

“Oh, it’s a favour now, is it?” Ares pulled himself up. “So you’ve no interest in me whatsoever. I’ve a hickey here says different –“

Gabrielle covered her eyes. “No, please –“

“Like I’ve been close enough to you to inflict anything like that.” Xena returned scornfully. “Or ever would be!”

“Oh yeah?” Ares yelled back, moving forward. “You kissed me first!”

“Did not!”

Even Gabrielle, who was unfortunately mere inches away, couldn’t have judged whether Xena or Ares moved forward into the kiss first. However even the goggle-eyed guard could see the way their frustrated passion was fought out between them.

“All right, that’s enough!” Gabrielle yelled finally. “What do you mean you can break the curse?”

Ares looked over Xena’s shoulder at her. “Do you really – really want to know?”

Gabrielle suddenly realised she really, really didn’t.

 

_Xena rose from the bed she’d shared with Patrocles, leaving him snoring._

_So that was what it was all about._

_“Kind of disappointing.” She murmured, moving towards the basin of water in the corner. She picked up a sponge, and soaking it, began to wash off the blood which trickled down her thigh._

_“What were your expectations?”_

_Xena raised an eyebrow. “Obviously too high.” She returned to Ares, who had appeared before her._

_It had been flattering when Patrocles had proposed – she’d worn his betrothal bracelet proudly. Somehow, she’d overlooked that his conquering spirit would be more than satisfied by finally taking the thing she’d kept for herself the last twenty years._

_Ares moved closer, but he wasn’t staring at her face. Instead he knelt, tracing a finger along the line of blood on her inner thigh. He looked up at her as he lifted the hand to his mouth._

_“Tasty?” She asked sardonically, but shivered as she saw for the first time the power that surrounded him, glowing red and seductive._

_“A virgin’s blood is powerful.” He murmured. ”Don’t you know your stories?”_

_“Generally it’s acquired by cutting her throat.”_

_“Don’t you believe it.” He lifted a hand again, but this time stroked it from the small of her back down. She shivered again, and closed her eyes._

_“There are fools everywhere, Xena.” Ares went on in his low tones. ”Like that one there. He won’t wake yet, don’t worry, but I know what he’ll do once he does. He’ll give you up.”_

_His hand moved again, and a small moan escaped from her lips._

_“He thinks he’s conquered you, Xena – but he hasn’t. Or your blood would be on his lips – and he wouldn’t be sleeping –“_

“So does that mean we have to kill Ares on the altar?” Gabrielle asked Xena hopefully.

The women were allowed to wash in the sacred baths before going to their deaths – Gabrielle was sincerely grateful, especially as by law men had to bathe separately.

Xena threw a grin over her shoulder. “A small cut should be enough. Gabrielle, am I going crazy?”

“Either you or me.” She sighed. “You have to wait a year?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Sure we can’t kill him?”

 

### Chapter Three

Afterwards, Xena could never quite recall exactly what happened. They’d been taken to the arena, where Demeter’s altar stood. It had been midnight, and they’d been tired – and hungry, too. But their weapons had been returned, because they were supposed to fight a contingent of young slaves. Of course, the plan was not to hurt, or get hurt. That was the plan, anyhow.

It all went out the window once they were rushed out by a dozen sword wielding desperates. Xena gave a cry to Gabrielle, warning her to stay back while she tried to disable as many as she could. Generally that discouraged the rest of them. But it was kill or be killed that night, the young slaves knew it, and they weren’t in the mood for distractions.

Ares was enjoying himself. Not only was he experiencing the true thrill of battle, but he was able to watch Xena, too; it was just like the old days. Then he remembered Gabrielle’s advice. This time, the swords which sliced him would kill him.

He looked around. The altar was on his right, and he could finish it there – if . . . he groaned, looking to his left. Oh, Xena was doing all right. Gabrielle, on the other hand, who he admitted wasn’t too bad a fighter, was surrounded by a bunch of fighters with a lot bigger blades. He sighed, then leapt across, kicking swords out of the hands of two of the nearest belligerents, then swirling to slash out at another fighter attempting to behead the bard. He turned again, and screamed.

Pain. It slowed everything; Gabrielle’s horrified look, the sword being dragged out of his leg. It infuriated him, its indignity, his inability to ignore it. What astonished him most, however, was the clarity of thought that followed. He had to get to the altar – there was enough spilling out for a dozen altars – and he had to do it fast.

Gabrielle cried out in horror as the young slave’s sword entered Ares’ leg. She threw a sais with deadly accuracy just as the fighter was about to follow up the stroke with a more fatal blow. Then she grabbed Ares, and helped drag him across to the altar, while guilt made her heart pound. She couldn’t bear it, the thought of him dying there . . .

Xena stopped still, and watched as the first drop of blood landed on the clear marble of the altar.

There was a thunderous boom, and the altar cracked in half, throwing Ares, Gabrielle, and half the fighters to the floor. The whole room began to shake. With that, Xena launched herself across to her friends, pulling them up.

“Let’s move!” She yelled, ushering them to the nearest doorway – the slave fighter’s entrance. Hesitating for a moment, she located the pressure point in Ares leg to halt the bleeding, and tore off a strip from Ares’ shirt, pulling it tight round his wound. All she could think of was his choice, to move towards Gabrielle and save her. All she think of was Marcus’ choice, so many years ago, how the one action had redeemed him. He’d still died, though . . .

Gabrielle and Xena moved hastily through the shaking building, half pulling, half dragging Ares along with them. Ignoring the panicking people rushing about, Xena relied on her memory, when blindfolded they’d been taken through the palace.

It took them a good hour to get out of the maze-like palace, by which time Ares was ashen, and Gabrielle trembling. But Xena’s memory held, and they found the port, and a Greek ship to take them home; with a little persuasion. The wild-eyed trio weren’t to be argued with, not now they’d had their weapons returned.

“Pretty powerful blood you’ve got there.” Xena told Ares, examining the wound. It was deep, but the blood was coagulating.

He shuddered. “So that’s – pain.”

“I can stop you feeling it . . .” Xena frowned, realising that the small wounds he had received in the past had not prepared him for the thoroughness of the hurt.

“No. I think – this is something maybe I should know.” He smiled grimly. “Thanks anyway.”

“You did – you did good, Ares.” Xena whispered. ”How does that feel?”

“Feel?” Ares repeated, biting his lip. “I never knew what that meant before. Now my leg feels something like my heart did a year and a half ago. Torn, ripped, hacked to pieces.”

“It’ll heal.” Xena reassured him. “It will.”

 

### Chapter Four

“You’re safe!”

Eve spied the three from her vantage point in the trees, and swung down, laughing, overjoyed.

“You never came! And then, someone talked about slavers, and Argo was found in our woods –“ Eve launched herself into her mother’s arms, then Gabrielle’s, and finally Ares.

“Oh, we’ve had such troubles here – but Varia, our Queen, has led us to victory.” Arm in arm they entered the Amazon Camp, Eve telling of the battles against princes and demi-gods. She seemed thoroughly at home amongst her sister Amazons.

“You can’t stay here, though, papa, you know.” Eve told Ares, who nodded, looking ruefully around at the village filled with strong, partially clad women. “Joxer came here when he wasn’t supposed to, and –“

“You don’t need to pass that story on, Eve.” Xena put in hurriedly. “Ares is missing his little dog anyway, aren’t you?”

 Ares frowned, and then mussed Eve’s hair affectionately. “That’s right – got to get back to the farm.”

He farewelled the three casually, wondering whether anyone else had noticed how cool Xena had been to him, ever since his injury – his reaction to pain. It seemed obvious to him – she was disgusted that he had been so affected by it. So she didn’t care for him – so, he should’ve known that long ago. He hadn’t long to wait till Zeus brought him back . . . strange, then, that the thought of resuming his old life only brought a chill and a foreboding. The thought of sending thousands of men out to die in his name didn’t have the same feel to it, now he knew what the breath of death felt like -

Gabrielle was watching Eve training with a partner, and grinned at her.

“Staff was always my choice of weapon, too.” She admitted. “Mind if I cut in?”

The Amazon agreed, and let Gabrielle borrow her weapon. Xena watched the pair spar with pleasure. Funny, how Eve handled the staff similarly to Gabrielle. Though they’d both been Amazon trained, she reasoned.

Tired out, the two flung themselves on the grass beside Xena.

“I had another visitor, a while ago now.” Eve told her. “A man called Eli.”

“Eli was here?” Gabrielle asked astonished. “We haven’t seen him – since –“

“Since he raised us from the dead.” Xena continued in a low voice. “And I found myself with child.”

She wondered why she’d never thought of asking Eli about the origin of Eve.

“He knew who I was, anyway, and asked how you were.” Eve said importantly. “But mostly he spoke about his teaching – the Way of Love.” She looked pensive.

“What did you think, Eve?” Gabrielle asked carefully, leaning forward.

“He talked about us, how we Amazons know a lot about love here – we work together, and do what’s best for everyone, not just ourselves.” Eve began thoughtfully.

Xena realised that Eve was changing from child to woman in front of her.

“But he spoke about how we try to change people outside our community, too.” Eve went on. “He said – we try to change them by force, from the outside. But really,” and her voice grew enthusiastic, “he said you were the best example, Gabrielle, because no matter who tried to change Xena by fighting or arguing, you changed her from the inside out. By the way you lived.”

Gabrielle looked embarrassed, but Xena laughed and threw an affectionate arm around her friend. “Oh yeah – she’s certainly turned me inside out!”

Then she got up, and challenged her daughter to spar with the sword, and enjoyed the exercise, all the while wondering what it was about Eli’s words that niggled at her. She was thoughtful all through the welcoming feast, and Gabrielle frowned at her a couple of times, aware that she was trying to work something out.

Eve was going to accompany a band of younger Amazons to the lands to the East, for a few weeks, but promised to meet up with Gabrielle and Xena back in Corinth.

“After that we won’t be separated – well, until the Amazons need me again!”

*****

That evening, the pair camped out by the river, not far from the Amazon lands.

“I’ve heard Beowulf is meeting with the centaur tribes not far from here.” Gabrielle told Xena. “Shall we go and meet up with him?”

“Maybe you’d best go on your own.” Xena told her. “I’ve still got some unfinished business.”

“With Ares.” Gabrielle stated. “That’s what’s been bothering you, isn’t it?”

Xena rolled over onto her stomach and stared into the fire.

“Ever since he got hurt, he – changed, somehow. And I never really believed he would, or could – and then, what Eli said . . .”

“What are you saying, Xena?” Gabrielle asked carefully.

“How can he go back to war, after this?” Xena said furiously, turning to her friend. “It’s been over two years, and he’s been human all that time! He’s been hungry, and he’s been hurt – can you imagine the burden of war, now? He saved us, Gabrielle!”

Gabrielle remained silent, watching Xena fight within herself.

“I think I – oh hell, I think I love him.”

They lay back, listening to the quiet noises of the night.

“Then there’s just one thing to do, Xena.” Gabrielle said finally. “You’ll just have to seduce him.”

****

“Eli!”

As the pair broke camp the next morning, Gabrielle spotted the wanderer across the river. She waded across to meet him, hugging him warmly.

“It’s been so long!”

Eli smiled. “Too long. Knowing you two, I can’t imagine the kind of adventures you’ve been having all this time!”

Xena laughed at that, walking Argo through the shallows to meet him.

“And you’ve met my daughter, I hear.”

“She’s beautiful, Xena.”

“I know – we’re very proud of her.” Xena went on, then looking at Gabrielle, and then back at Eli, stepped forward.

“But maybe there’s something you can help us with.”

She retold the story of Eve’s birth, and Ares’ claim over her. Eli looked puzzled.

“You mean –“

“Yes. We still don’t know how – or who her true father is, or –“

Eli frowned.

“I thought you would know – especially you, Gabrielle.”

“I felt – I felt that she was good, right from the start. I never believed that she was a child of Ares.”

Eli’s face cleared, and he grinned.

“And her penchant for stories, and her skill with a staff, didn’t tell you anything?”

He laughed aloud at the pair of them staring, jaws dropped.

“The One God – knew that you both needed to be in the world – that when you were gone something of both of you should remain –“

Gabrielle moved forward, suddenly, and gave Eli an enormous hug.

“She’s mine!” She shouted, and pulled Eli and Xena into a wild and crazy dance, laughing and crying all at once. “Why didn’t I know?”

“She’s always been yours, she’s always felt it – probably knew long before we did –“ Xena assured her, dashing a hand across her eyes, and planting a kiss on Gabrielle’s head.

“Remember, though – she belongs to the future as much as either one of you.” Eli told them. “That’s one special girl.”

They parted reluctantly – Eli was headed towards his hometown in Palestine, Gabrielle towards the centaur lands.

"You know where you're going, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"I do." She smiled. "I do."

 

### Chapter Five

He was sitting on the verandah, leaning back against the wooden railing, rubbing Horace’s muzzle affectionately.

She watched him quietly for a moment – then his head turned and he grinned.

“Hi to you, too.” He remarked.

“Hey.” She was suddenly nervous. “No – don’t get up –“

She moved over to him, kneeling in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands, looking again at his eyes – the shadows were gone, she could see him as he truly was

"I love you." She said finally.

He slid his hand over her own, then moved them along her wrists, and then, in a single movement, pulled her face down to his and kissed her hungrily.

Somehow it all disappeared, permanently, in that kiss – he threw away his claim on eternity.

“I don’t want the world if I can’t have you.” He told her hoarsely. “I don’t want to live forever without you beside me –“

Xena frowned, moved back. “What are you saying? I thought that Warrior Queen crap was over and done with, long ago.”

He gripped her wrists, stared into her eyes,

“I want to live and die with you.”

There was a pause. Xena dared not move.

“Are you sure?” She asked finally. ”Now you know what it feels like?”

“Oh yes. Oh please, please yes. I’m sure. I’m so very sure . . .”

Then they were kissing again, urgent hungry kisses, finally without doubt or fear or guilt.

“So beautiful –“ He murmured, then lifted her and took her into the house.

****

Afterwards, she was encircled in his arms, leaning her head back against his chest.

“Will you leave again?” He asked finally.

“Come with us.” Xena offered. ”Gabrielle and I are travelling down to meet Eve in Corinth; and who knows, after that?”

“She’ll always be part of the package, won’t she?” Ares stated sardonically.

“She’s my soulmate – hey, you know the old story.”

“Yeah, but I was there.” Ares reminded her lazily. “Didn’t see any four legged humans, or Zeus throwing thunderbolts their way, either.”

Xena laughed. “Don’t tell Gabrielle – she’d be bitterly disappointed –“

Then she inclined her head thoughtfully. “I guess what it means is that we complete each other, because we’re different. She’s a storyteller; I tend not to use words enough. I’m cynical about people; Gabrielle’s a little too trusting. We’re different.” Then she turned her head around, to look at him. “But you and I – we’re the same.”

Something melted inside Ares, and he used a gentle hand to lift her face to his own.

“We know the darkness, and it draws us – but somehow we can stay out of its grasp . . . you know its call within me. It’s something few people understand . . .”

Then she sighed as he traced her lips tenderly.

 “Did you know – Eve belongs to Gabrielle, too?”

“Oh, so you worked it out.” Ares shrugged. “ I thought I could see it in her –“

“You’ll always be her father, Ares.” Xena reassured him. “She belongs to all of us, just as . . . .” She paused.

“Go on.” Ares suggested, humour lacing his voice.

“Just as the children we create will . . .”

Ares bent his head and kissed her. “Can’t wait.” He murmured. “Yeah, I’ll fight by your side, wherever the fight is. Live by the sword, die in your arms . . .”

“Not yet.” She promised him, as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. “Live, first –“

****

It came like a dream over her that night, that none of it had happened. That instead of the simply furnished farmhouse, she lay in a bed within an sumptuous room, foreign, opulent surrounded with rich draperies. A strange desolation swept her, as she reached out for the memory of lover, friend, daughter. But those things faded – all memory of those cherished faded away.

It came like a dream that she’d never known betrayal and so trusted those who deceived her. And then in the desolation of the dream life, she saw someone who finally set her free.

 

### Chapter Six

Xena rode up to the curve of the road, where she knew Gabrielle waited. It was misty . . . she needed to say something, to clear the haze . . .

“So – you chose this life – even though you aren’t a famous playwright?”

It sounded odd, like taking up a conversation after a long parting. Then she held out a hand, and helped Gabrielle up behind her.

“Where to now?” Xena asked.

“How about the land of the Pharaohs? I hear they could use some women warriors down South.”

“What about a girl with a staff – and a guy with a sword?”

They laughed.

“There are so many places to go, across the world – India, China, Jappa –“

“Nearly headed out east to Jappa once – in the old days.” Xena said thoughtfully, urging Argo on.

“What happened?”

“Winds were against us.”

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her friend’s waist. “Never know, that could’ve been the luckiest day of your life.”

Xena looked around. “No, these are the lucky days – these, these are the best days.”

 

### The End


End file.
